Dont make me suffer
by TheFaultInKlainesStars
Summary: Something I wrote. It's a bit sad. Please do ignore the title on it :( It was deleted.


And no one stopped Jeff(A niff/neff story)

Nick had been sick for weeks now. Jeff had stayed by his side in the hospital. Nick was sleeping more. His body was slowly shutting down and Jeff was going to stay there until he gave up. Jeff stood up and went to talk to the doctor.

"So your saying Nick has a week to a month left? Were only seniors. Were getting married after graduation.." Jeff said. "Im sorry Mr. Sterling but we've done what we can." The doctor said. "Hes just going to keep losing the fight unless by some miracle he wins hes done for." He added. Jeff kicked the wall. He was going to fight with Nick no matter the outcome.

Jeff sat beside Nicks bed when the Warblers filed in. Trent handed Jeff his missed work and then they gathered into a formation as if at Sectionals. Nick shifted and woke sitting up. "Whats going on?" He asked. "Just wait." Trent said as Thad stepped forward. "Guys. We heard and Nick. In your honor we want to sing uptown girl." He said stepping back.

"Uptown girl She's been living in her uptown world I bet she's never had a backstreet guy I bet her momma never told her why I'm gonna try for an uptown girl She's been living in her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am And when she knows what She wants from her type And when she wakes up and makes up her mind She'll see I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl You know I've seen her in her uptown world She's getting tired of her high class toys And all her presents from her uptown boys She's got a choice Uptown girl You know I can't afford to buy her pearls But maybe someday when my ship comes in She'll understand what kind of guy I've been And then I'll win And when she's walking She's looking so fine And when she's talking She'll say that she's mine She'll say I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love With an uptown girl She's been living in her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am Uptown girl She's my uptown girl You know I'm in love With an uptown girl." The warblers sang and Nick smiled teary eyed. "You guys!" He said. "Nick we all want to fight this battle. No matter the out come. And Jeff Sectionals next year. Your Solo bud." Sebastian smiled. 'Sebastian has a heart?' Jeff thought.

After everyone left Jeff curled up under a blanket facing Nick. "We fight to the end. Okay Nicky?" He said voice cracking. "To the end Jeffy." Nick said nodding. Jeff took off his tie and put on Nick. "Because you may not get to wear yours again." Jeff said. Nick smiled "Who knows? Ive got my fathers will power Jeffy I can pull though." He said. "I hope Nicky." Jeff said looking back as Nicks parents came in. Jeff turned back to Nick. "Im going to leave you with your parents Nick okay?" He said. Nick nodded.

It was about 2 months later Nick had pulled through. He wasn't well enough to leave the hospital he was still to sick. Jeff was sitting at his bedside missing Nicks graduation. Hed found out because hed missed so much school due to Family and Nick hed be repeating Senior Year. He didn't care. He'd stuck by Nicks side through everything. Even the 4 months Nick had been stuck in the hospital. Some of the other graduates walked in. "Hey guys. Heres Nicks diploma." Trent said handing it to Jeff. "Thanks guys." Jeff said. "Hows he holding up?" Jon asked. "Hes better. But is slowly declining again." Jeff sighed sitting up. He'd hung up his Dalton uniform and put on Shorts and a Dalton tee. "Jeff their doing what they can. Nick is on gods time. You just have to fight."

Jeff thought long and hard on Jons words that night. That is until Nicks heart monitor stopped. "NICK!" Jeff yelled. "I NEED A DOCTOR!" Jeff yelled. The doctors ran in. Jeff stood back shaking. "Hes gone." One doctor said. "N-no." Jeff said. Everything theyd fought for gone like the snap of someones fingers. Jeff crumpled to the ground wanting to die. Hell Nick was gone why couldnt he go with him? Jeff curled up. "Take me with him lord please." He begged. "Don't make me suffer." He added.


End file.
